Jubilee, Skin and God
by Raachel101
Summary: Jubilee and Skin embark on a philisophical debate, violence ensues, my first xmen fic, please RR


I don't really know the Generation X comics too well, so it ill probably OOC, I do love the characters, Emma Frost drool>

Most of it will probably be dialogue because I'm not very good at the non-dialogue; my descriptive writing is clichéd

Sunset settled on the Massachusetts academy like a lovers embrace, the warm late summers breeze sent the sweet smell of azaleas into the bedroom of Monet St. Croix, whose mutant abilities allowed her to come as close to perfection as anyone had ever been, and boy did she know it. Currently she was engaged in sketching in her diary, as she had more leisure time then the rest of the students because she had already read and memorised the curriculum.

Young Everett was diligently studying, making his parents proud whilst the southern gal Paige was practising speaking without her southern because she thinks her accent makes her sound unintelligent. Which is a crime, the southern accent is gorgeous>

Jubilation and Angelo Espinoza were engrossed in a philosophical debate on the Supreme Being, the higher celestial being and no they are not talking about M…

"Chica, you are crazy, God is a man"

"No way man, the almighty is a woman" she spat back around her fluorescent pink bubble gum.

"Every major religion in the world has a male godhead, be it Allah, Yahweh or God himself"

"And do you know why that is? I'll tell ya why. Because the female has been has been oppressed - " she bellowed, shaking her fist in the air – "since the dawn of time, just because men are stronger they took dominion, (even though hey had inferior intellect) they made their gods male to keep the power of the female suppressed!"

Angelo sat there shaking his head; "How the hell did we digress to this topic anyway?"

"God knows"

"Yeah HE probably does"

"SHE"

"HE"

"SHE"

"HE"

"SHE, has just walked into the room and demands that you children stop bickering."

"Well she can take a run and jump. M, you may be super brainy, super human and whatever other super mutant abilities you have – Monet lifted her nose into the air, revelling in her superior abilities – but you are way to arrogant and self absorbed to be god."

"Yeah damn straight, and she doesn't have the equipment to be God"

Jubilee scowled and pounced at Skin emitting a Xenian war cry and "Espinoza, you're going down!" Jubilee's shoulder landed dead centre in Skin's chest, knocking the breath out of him whilst toppling the arm chair over and ending up with them landing on their heads on the hard wood floor with a sickening thud. All the while the mildly amused Monet sat watching from the comfort of the sofa.

X-X-X

"What is going on here?" demanded an elocutioned, austere voice, which obviously belonged to the White Queen who was scantily clad in a white satin night-dress.

"Angelo and Jubilation were having an intelligent discussion on the gender of god, but as you see, they could not sustain the debate with their witty repartee alone…"

"Why didn't you call me or stop them?"

"No furniture was damaged and besides it was entertaining…"

"What about my floor!" the white queen gasped as she stared passed the crumpled mess that was formerly skin and the young girl who was quietly expelling expletives. "If any of them have damaged my hardwood oak flooring I will make them do extra chores… for a year"

After carefully scrutinising her floor she employed the services of M whom boasted super strength, to take the semi-concussed teens to the infirmary.

"Well it seems that neither of you have suffered any damage although it is hard to tell seeming as you were both half-baked before hand."

"I resent that comment!"

"Resent it all you want Jubilation, it does not change the unalterable fact that it is true."

"Shut up M!"

"We all can see Jubilee has recovered, are you alright Angelo?

After about 30 seconds of incoherent mumbling he replied "God is man…I have a huge headache"

"God is a woman! As you said earlier the man is the hunter-gatherer, the wager of wars, so how can a destructive masculine force create such a masterful work of art that is Life, the Universe, Everything? Whereas the woman, the nurturer, the giver of life, fits the role of creator perfectly. End of discussion."

"Mr Espinoza, I think she has a point, that is if indeed there is a god. Well done Ms. Lee, that's probably the most intelligent thing you have said this semester, if only you showed this much enthusiasm for your studies." This brought a Cheshire cat grin to Jubilee's delighted face. She loved being right, but what made the victory sweeter was hearing it from ol' Frosty herself.

"Now take these paracetemol and get to bed"

"Yes ma'am" Jubilee replied with a salute, before marching out of the room.

X-X-X

"Kids" Emma sighed before taking a sip of her red wine.

X-X-X

"JUBILATION LEE, GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"But Frosty, your bed is the biggest, most comfortable bed in the house" she pleaded

"OUT"

"I've got a bad head…"

"I AM WAITING"

"There's room for both…"

"NOW"


End file.
